Pan's New Teacher
by nikki-michelle
Summary: Pan's teacher is on maternity leave and the school has enlisted none other than Pans biggest crush, Trunks Briefs to substitute for Pan's teacher for the rest of the school year. Full summary inside... (I don't own anything, okay?.. okay })
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had a request asking if I could try and write a T/P story. As you can see I gladly excepted. XD Although it is me who is writing the chapters, I cannot take full credit. I will share that with XOXOserenityXOCXO, who came up with the story line.=) I hope it's a hit. well on to the story. oh yeah...**

**Full Summary – Pan's Biochemistry teacher is on maternity leave so the school has enlisted none other than Pan's biggest crush, Trunks Briefs to substitute for Pan's teacher for the rest of the school year. What happens when Pan steps over the line in class and Trunks must give her detention? Will this change how Pan feels about Trunks and will tension arise between the two? And will this also affect their relationship?**

**now on to the story =) peace and love.**

* * *

"Good morning Satan city, the time now is 6:30, Bill here and today is going to be a very sunny Friday for March..." the radio personal said before the radio was thrown to the bedroom floor and cut off. On the bed, you could see an arm and leg, the rest was covered in a mess of sheets and blankets, light snores were coming from them.

All of a sudden there came a loud knock on the door with a muffled sounding voice that sounded like Videl." Pan, honey are you up?" the only sound that pan's mother received was a groan. Videl smiled before also saying " Alright Pan, you do remember that Goten is coming over don't you?" with that being said, she could hear a thud from behind the door, smiling she walked off.

Pan fell out of bed when she heard what her mother had told her_. 'Dang uncle Goten' _she thought to herself as she got up and walked to her dresser, picked out her clothes for the day and went to take a shower. After a few minutes she walked out of her bathroom and over to her mirror. She was wearing what she wore most the time, which was anything but girly.

Today she was wearing a light blue baggy jeans that hugged her hips just enough that they wouldn't fall off, her shirt was red and had 'rocker' on the front and the back had wings starting from the top of the shirt and ending two inches before the end. Deciding that she was ready she threw on her tennis shoes before she looked around for her book bag, finding it she picked it up in her hands and headed to door. Just before her hand touched the door she saw something black on the floor.

"Oh great I did it again, moms going to kill me, that's the third alarm clock in three weeks." she shook her head and continued down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Morning papa" she said as she kissed her dad on the cheek, Gohan looked up from the paper he was reading, " Good Morning Panny, how are you this morning?" Gohan asked. Pan looked at her father and smiled.

" umm.. I'm good, but I kinda..." she started and mumbled the rest. By this time her mother had sat her plate down and was looking at her with her eyebrow raised.

" I'm sorry Pan, but I didn't get that last part." her mother said looking at her daughter who was filling up her plate at the moment.  
Just after Pan had placed her food on her plate, the main door open and closed. " Umm, something smells good" the voice said. At that moment Pan sweat dropped. _'Leave it to uncle Goten to smell food when he first walks in, but I'm not complaining at least I don't have to tell momma and papa about the alarm clock' _she mentally praised her uncle and smiled as he walked in.

" Morning bro." Goten said leaning a crossed the table to get some bacon. Gohan looked up from his paper for the second time. " Goten" he said and looked down.

" Ah how's my favorite niece today?" he asked as he sat down next to pan and was handed a plate from Videl.

" Uncle Goten, I'm your only niece." she snorted and went back eating.

" oh Panny, don't call me 'uncle' it makes me feel old." he whined and he ate.  
Everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief. After a couple more minutes Pan noticed the time, she had 30 minutes to get to school and she was wanting to walk since is wasn't that far to begin with.

She had hugged everyone, kissed her mom and dad and ran out the front door. _'Ummm, the time alone from everyone is nice, but I can't wait till thing weekend ' _she mused herself.

Pan Son, sixteen, a sophomore at Satan City high school, pretty smart, thanks to her grandma and father, good fighter and for that reason she was not someone that you would want to make mad if you know what I mean. She loved to train, her grandfather, father and Goten were always wanting to spar with her... well maybe it was the other way around. She was so busy thinking that she just noticed that she was at school.

Looking up at the school she sighed, "Ugh, another day at this school, well lets get hopping." she told herself.

The next couple hours at school went by pretty fast, but being a Friday it should go by fast right? Pan was excited about it to say the least. It was now nearing the end of the day and she had one class left bio-chem. Getting there took some time, if she didn't use her inhuman speed, because the class was across the school.

'Alright, last class of the day and then the weekend, this couldn't be better.'

she thought to herself as she made her way down to the science hall way. Pan made it into the classroom just as the bell rung and sighted. " Nice to see you made it on time Pan, now if you could take you sit we can get started." her teacher said as she held on to her desk while rubbing her enlarged belly.

" Oh Mrs. Kinjo" she said nervously, her teacher beautiful and in her mid 20's. She was average height, but what set her apart from any other teacher that Pan had, was her long curly blonde hair and her hazel green eyes, of course it wasn't an odd coloring but none of her other teachers had it.  
After Pan was seated, her teacher looked at everyone and smiled and began the lesson. Having the homework that she had gave them yesterday out on the desk Mrs. Kinjo began asking her students to answer the questions.

Everything was going smoothly, some students had the wrong answers but it wasn't too many. The next student she called was none other than. " Miss. Son would you answer question 17 for me please." she called from sitting behind her desk.

Pan looked down at her paper and read the question to herself. _'Which major group of macromolecular biomolecules represents enzymes and name the exception?' _she looked back up and noticed everyone looking at her. _'ah crap'_ she thought before she gave her answer, " The majority of enzymes are proteins; the exceptions are ribozymes, which are compounds of the group of nucleic acids." There was some groans around the room, them knowing that she was more than likely right and what they got was way wrong.

"Very good Miss. Son" Mrs. Kinjo said smiling, " Now who ever can answer this next question will get an extra 5 points on the quiz." at hearing that all the students expected one listened very close. "Who can name three catalytic mechanisms of the active site?" hands flew in the air, but Pan, who was zoned out at the moment, the outside world looked better to her for some reason.

Time flew by in that class, everyone had turned in their test and was sitting watching the clock, but minutes before the bell rung Mrs. Kinjo stood up from her seat earning every eye in the room on her. To Pan she looked a little unhappy, but in another way kind of relieved.

" Okay class I have some news, as of today I will be on maternity leave. I will not be back until the new school year in August, and since it's a Friday I don't know who your sub will be for the rest of the year. But I can tell you this I will miss every one of you," the last part seemed a bit too sad, the bell rang soon after that and everyone packed up and left.

As Pan was walking out the door, a girl named Rachelle caught up with her.  
"So Panny, who do you think will be our new sub?" she asked Pan looked at her and smiled. " Don't know Ra, but our luck it will be some old person with lots of wrinkles." Rachelle and Pan laughed, and headed home.

* * *

**R&R... or ill hunt you down.. and have Vegeta torture you... mhahaha... oh wait... that doesn't sound to bad... *smirks* Peace and Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know... the long awaited second chapter... lol well I must say its been a crazy week but it's to be expected. well on to the chapter. peace and love.**

* * *

After Pan had got home Friday, she had made sure that she had all her home work done. She normally done this so she could train. Her and her father had made a deal, if she was doing well in school then he would let her come with him and train. Of course Chichi didn't like it, but he could remember when he was Pans age and wanted to train with his dad, sneaking out to do it too. He couldn't help but smile at it. Like father like daughter, he should have known.

It was getting late on that Sunday evening, early Monday morning and Pan was quietly walking into her house, knowing that her mom and father was more than likely asleep already, _'Shew'_ she thought to her self. She made it all the way up to the second step when she heard someone clear their throat.

She slowly looked over her shoulder and found her father. His body was angry but when she looked in his eyes she seem understanding. "Pan" Gohan said looking at his daughters face, his only child, very determined, much like his self. The anger quickly left his body " Go to bed." Pan looked at her father thinking for sure that he was going to get mad at her, and when she didn't hear anything like that she looked surprised at him. She walked to her father and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek and flew up the stairs.

The next morning came, but way to early for her, but Monday mornings aren't everyone's favorite. She hurried and got everything done that she normally had to do and hurried off to school. For some reason the day was going by so slow. In her math class she had fallen asleep and the teacher had slammed a ruler on her desk "Miss Son, I expect you to have a five-hundred word essay by tomorrow after class." pan sighed and grubbed her hand down her face to wake her self up " Maybe next time you'll stay awake in my class." her math teacher said as she made her way back up to the board and started to teach again.

Pan did her best to stay up in the class. She thought that she played it off good, the teacher might have thought that she was paying mind to her but in reality she was in a daydream. About what she didn't care, she was just ready to be out of the class. She was snapped out of the daydreaming when the bell rung to go to the last class of the day.

In the hallway, everyone was chatting and cutting up. Pan, still feeling a little sluggish was walking a little bit slower than everyone. " Oh Panny is everything okay" the sound of Ra's voice made her look up in surprise. " Ra, hey sorry I didn't see you there." she did the famous Son smile. Ra rolled her eyes and laughed, before saying. " come on, its last class remember. I want to see what our teacher looks like." They both smiled and hurried off the room before the bell rung again.

Both girls were in the sits as it rung, and looking around for the teacher but nothing. There was no one in there but the students. " Panny, do you think they got lost or something?" Ra asked leaning in the middle of the aisle towards Pan. Pan did the same and snickered " I don't know Ra but if I had to guess..." she started but was stopped by an all to familiar voice say hello to everyone. As she looked up her mouth dropped along with every other girl in the room. Everything was silent for a second and then you would hear whispering go around the room. Ra was trying to get Pan attention but it was stuck on the man in the front of the room. _'TRUNKS'_

Pan couldn't help but look him up and down. He had on his black rim glasses which brought out his already perfect blue eyes. He wore a tan suit and black loosen tie along with black shoes. All in all Pan thought that he had just got off work.

" Good afternoon class" the lavender haired man said. All the girls in a dreamy state all said hello back. Pan on the other hand looked at the man with her mouth still hung open, not know what to do she just stayed like that till the shock wore off. "Well I know most of you know me but you all can call me Mr. Briefs, and now that we got that intro done I guess I can call the role so I can get to know everyone's name." Trunks walked

After a good fifteen names he came a crossed a name and smirked at it, a smirk that would rival his fathers. _'Well Well this should be some fun now' _he said smiling on the inside "Son, Pan" he said and looked out into the crowd of students to find her. Pan with her head down on her desk raised her hand in the air. " Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Son I can't hear your hand raised." he said in a tone picking tone causing everyone to laugh at her. She picked up her head and looked into his smiling face and with her left eye twitching she said in the sweetest fake voice she could muster " Oh, I am truly sorry Mr. Briefs, please for give me, I'm here." he smirked again at her and went back to calling names.

Again Pan couldn't for the life of her pay any attention in class, but this time she wasn't sleeping. She was to busy looking at Trunks, watching the little movements he made that for some reason she hadn't notice before.

"Oh Pan." Trunks voice seemed claim, which caused pan to look into his eyes. " I need you to stay after class for a min" soon as that left his mouth the whole class 'oooohed' at her then the bell rung. Pan stayed in her seat and watched everyone fall out of class, then she heard some girls talking. " Oh she's so luck" a brown-haired girl said the other girls giggled an agree to her. Pan eye twitched for the second time today. _'If they only knew'_ she thought to her self.

Once everyone left Trunks went to the seat in front of Pans and sat in it backwards so he could talk to her. "Panny, I didn't have any idea that I would be subbing for your class." he said with his gorgeous smile. Pan couldn't help but smile back at him. "Wow, you have no idea how shocked I was, well that I still am that your here. How come you didn't tell me you were subbing for a class?" she asked smiling back at him. "Yeah I know its kind of crazy, but at least we get to see each other more." he told her. "Yeah, I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen off the earth or something." Pan said with a slight laugh as she gets up and hugs him " Well teach, I have to get home, you know my dad." with that she started to walk off till something grabbed her arm.

"Pan wait." he said sighing "I can't treat you any different from the other students, it wouldn't be fair." he paused trying to let her absorb what he was telling her. "We cant hug in class or in school, but off grounds we cool to do as we please." Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Uh Trunks, you almost sound like a teacher... even worse my dad." Pan pouted and Trunks started laughing at her. "Oh come on Panny, it's not so bad, we can still be buddies out side of school, don't take it personally, I don't want to get fired." he said in all seriousness. Pan nodded her head and headed to the door before stopping again. " How do you even have time to sub?" she asked Trunks smiled at her again " This class is only an hour long, I had time to teach." he told her before he playfully pushed her out the door so she didn't ask anymore questions.

* * *

**... I feel like I rushed it... blah. anyways till next time. peace and love :}**


	3. Chapter 3

**woohoo Another chapter, okay so I know its like five days passed Halloween but I hope you all had a great time doing what ever it is you did =) So anyways I think I'm going to stop posting chapters for my other story so I can write more on this one. I just can't for the life of me figure out where I want to go with it, so if you're reading it, it might be a little bit till I find something out with it. well here's the chapter. Peace and love**

* * *

The five days since Trunks started subbing went by pretty fast. Everyone had seemingly warmed up to the fact that 'The Trunks Briefs'' was their teacher. Pan was happy that she was able to see her friend more she hated to admit it but she had truly missed him, but today was really putting her in a bad mood.

Pan had test in most of her classes, which seemed to make her Friday go super slow. _'Ugh, It feels more like a Monday'_ she sighed out loud as she thought to herself. She laid her head on her desk and waited for the bell to ring, and to her surprise she hadn't had her head down long before it did.

Her next class began like the last one. The teacher would talk, hand out the test, and sit back at her desk. Pan quickly finished her test, turned it in and went back to her sit. Laying her head down with her eyes closed she fell into a light sleep.

The rest of her day wasn't any better, she was hoping things would be better in Trunks class. Boy was she wrong.

_' The gods must really have it in for me today'_ she was walking through the door as the bell rung, she stopped and looked around not seeing Trunks her frown deepened. Just as she was about to move she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned her dark eyes meet with stunning blue one. " Miss. Son, the bells rung please get to your sit." Trunks said with a smirk. Pan felt her face grow red as the class started giggling. She turned on her heels and was in her chair as fast as she could with out her using her powers. With her arms crossed she glared at Trunks.

Trunks, walking around the classroom was going on about god knows what, Pan wasn't really paying him any attention." I can't wait for this day to be over already, even Trunks is slowly killing me" she whispered to herself. Unknowing, or forgotten that Trunks was able to hear her.

He slowly turned to her and smirked. "Miss Son, do you have something that you would like to chime in?" at that the class laughed again at Pan when her face once again went red. " No, not at all" she told him dryly.

After some time had passed and Trunks had went over what they need to know for the test on Monday, he finally sat down and watched the class talk to each other. He noticed Pan was still zoned out and he frowned.

"Alright class," he said getting the attention of everyone even Pan. "For you home work over the weekend I want you to read the chapter over again, the test isn't going to be easy." with the last part said the class interrupted in 'aw mans'. The bell had rung and everyone was walking out the door to go home.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to his daughter's room, he could hear music coming from her room and humming. It wasn't a shock to him hearing it, she had told him multiple times that it helped her think and with the grade that she brought home he was going to argue the fact with her. Knocking on the door three times he hear the music turn off and some shuffling around behind the door then it open.

Pan was busy doing her homework when she hear three knocks, intently knowing it was her father, her mothers knocks were softer. Turning off the music and putting papers in folders and book up she finally got out of the chair. On her way to the door she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her bangs were a mess along with her pulled back pony tail which she decided to fix before opening the door, she had on an orange tank top with a black dragon on the front of it , along with grey baggy sweatpants and socks.

Shaking her head she went over to the door, opening it to relive whom she thought was there to begin with. "Papa?" she questioned him as he smiled at her.

"Panny, dinner will be in an hour, why don't you call Trunks over. I would like to see how he's been doing, We don't see much of him anymore." Pan stood there with her mouth hung open before nodding at him. _'Great just what I needed, my teacher at my house. How embarrassing'_ she thought as she slugged down the living room looking for the phone. Upon finding it she flopped down on the couch and dialed the number to capsule corp. After a couple of rings someone picks up.

" This is the Briefs residence, this is Bra speaking." A smile grazed Pans lips as she heard her other friend. " Hey Bra its me Pan." There was a small silences _'One, two, three'_

There was a loud squeal on the other side of the phone. Pan could hear the excitement coming from her blue haired friend. "Oh Panny, its been way to long, how are you?"

"I'm great Bra, just doing school and all you know. Hey is Trunks there?" Pan asked trying to get to the point, knowing if she didn't she would be chatting with Bra till dinner was done.

" oh Trunksy umm, I think he just got home. Why do you wanna talk to him for. Does Panny have a crush?" Bra teased

" Bra, coming on now he's teaching my class till the end of school." she said trying hard not to blush.

" oh, You have a crush on your teacher. Panny, you're a bad girl." Bra said with a giggle in her voice.

Pan wanted to hit her head on something hard, her face was almost red as a tomato, as she heard Bra laughing harder now, she loved her blue haired friend but sometimes she just didn't want to keep quiet. Just then she heard Trunks' voice

"Sis why are you laughing so hard, and who are you on the phone with?" Pan could hear the phone being moved around then suddenly

"Hello?" came Trunks' voice.

"Thank god you got the phone from her Trunks, she was about to drive me insane."

In an instant Trunks knew the voice and started laughing. " Panny, whatcha need?"

" Oh yeah, dad wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner in an hour?" she said as he got up to peak in the kitchen to see what was going on.

" Sure Panny, I'll be there." with that they said their goodbyes and Pan walked into the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Get a room" Pan said as she watched her mother and father kiss for the second time, and walked back to her room leaving her parents giggling and smiling.

* * *

An hour later the door bell rung and Videl made her way from the kitchen to living room door, after wiping her hands on her apron she opened the door.

"Oh Trunks im glad you here, can you help me with the table please, Gohan and Pan are in the back yard." she asked him with a sweet smile.

Trunks smiled back at her and nodded his head, it wasn't that long till the father daughter duo came in through the back door laughing and chatting. Their clothes ripped and mud and dirt all over them. Their chatting was soon stopped when Videl came in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Haha honey, is dinner ready yet?" Gohan asked while rubbing the back of his head. Pan looked at her mother and father and smiled, then she noticed the fourth person in the room. "Hey Trunks." she said with a slight wave. Trunks smirked at her and sat down at the table.

"Both you, up stairs and clean up dinner's done." the women said as she put the food on the table noticing the look on the three faces. She shook her head and pointed up the stairs getting the two to leave.

A few minutes later they both come back down and rushed to their seats. At the beginning there wasn't much talking but Gohan decided to start.

"So Trunks, how is the teach Pans class?" at the sound of her name being said she looked up and watched to two talk listening in when ever she felt like it. Their talking went back and forth for a little while when she heard her father as Trunks about his first day.

"Well when I told pan I wanted to talk to her before she left class all the girls started acting all silly about it, I guess that what I get for teaching a bunch of hormone crazed teenagers" he said laughing, soon her mother and father started along with him.

Pan covered her face with her hands, this was going to be a long night.

"Well Panny, how is it having Trunks teach your class?" her mother asked taking a bite of her food. Pan smiled at her and swallowed her food, "It's strange but cool at the same time, at lest I get to seem him more even if it's at school." she grabbed her glass of water and began drinking.

" Yeah, I remember when we were looking for the black star dragonballs, she got really mad when Goku and I were thinking about bring her back to Earth and getting Goten, then she runs off and gets her self in to trouble, but I'll be keeping an eye on her while I'm there so she wont get into trouble." At Trunks' word Pan almost spit out her drink. Looking at him with her eyes widened, she was feeling a little offended, standing up fast knocking over her chair in the process. Slamming her hands down on the table. " Why is everyone picking on me today!" with that being yelled in the room she took off to her room and slammed her door, making the three people sitting at the table wince

"Maybe you we were a little to hard on her Trunks?" Both men went to stand up but Videl stopped them. "You boys finish eating I'll go talk to her." with that she got up to talk to Pan.

About thirty minutes later Videl came back down stairs, and sat down at the table with the two men. " Well im getting ready to go, do you mind if I go a speak to Pan?" Both parents shook their head and smiled.

* * *

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Sitting up on her bed, stretching her arms over her head she got up. Opening the door she was smiling but when she seen the person at the door her smile faltered. Opening the door the rest of the way to let him in she walked back to sit on her bed.

" Look Pan I'm sorry about tonight, I didn't realize that I had went a bit to far." Trunks said with a gentle smile.

Not begin able to say no to him any longer she smiled _'dang him and his smile'_ she smirked he always knew the best way to make her feel better even without doing anything.

"Its okay Trunks, It's just been a bit of a bad day." with that being said Trunks walked up to her and hugged her and kissed her forehead. When he left go he noticed her face was red and he smirked. "Well. Panny, I have to get going. I'll see you at school Monday okay and be ready for that test." he winked at her and walked out the room.

She closed the door behind him and leaned her back against it "Gods, how embarrassing."

* * *

**Go review...now! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YEY! Another chapter for the reviews I got! This is a good treat huh? I'm gad that Trunks is the bio-chem teacher I love science. Well, thanks to dianaloveanime , Violet Ace , I-love-Trunks1 , SweetenedSky , TwilightxTanzie, Awesomegirl789, NiceNipps, Purplepurple99 and a big thanks to XOXOserenityXOXO for helping a lot with this =) Well I'll stop blabbing so you all can read, I'm sure you don't want me to go on cause right now I think I could do that.. so off you go. Peace and love^.^**

* * *

Monday came fast for Pan. She was glad that it was a new week and a new start. Even thinking about what happen was embarrassing for her. So trying to get her mind off of that she was in the lunch room writing a note back to her friend and eating an apple.

Pan felt a little uneasy today, everyone seemed to be on edge for some reason or another. Though she really didn't want to know why, she had her own problems to worry about. Like one: hoping she was going to pass this crazy test that Trunks had for the class today. She put the apple in her mouth and bit down on it to keep it in place as she packed up her paper in her book bag. Standing up she threw one strap around her shoulder and grabbed the apple taking a bite out of it and started to the door, as the warning bell rung to get to class.

Another reason everyone seemed to be having a bad day was they had to go to curtain classes today, thanks to the juniors having to take their yearly tests. So today pan was gong to her last three classes. Which happen to be math, gym and the Trunks' class. bio-chem. It's not like she didn't like the classes, in fact she loved them she just hated that she had to stay in each class for almost 3 hours.

She had done been in her math class, she also had done half of her gym class but lunch was in the middle of that but now lunch is over she made her way back outside where her class was.

"Miss. Son!" her gym teacher yelled at her causing her to jump and look over at the man. He was tall and muscular, his light brown hair was spiked up, his eyes were grey with shades of yellow in them, to the girls he was the 'Hottie' of the teachers, not that Pan couldn't disagree, but the way he was standing made her think of Vegeta, and that was just to creepy. _' and to think he's the same age as my dad, and yet he still looks like a teenager.. must run in the family'_ she mused

"You and Rachelle are being paired up, you two are the fastest runners in class and I think its time to have a little race." he said smirking to her and the other class mates erupted in cheers, they too had wanted to know who was faster. Pan looked at Rachelle and smiled. She has known her since kindergarten and they have been close since then.

Rachelle walked over to pan, her long blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail but what was odd about it was that there was a strand of hair that was black. For as long as Pan could Remember it was like that, so she never questioned it, it never really bothered her. Her light blue eyes looked like glass, they differ from anyone else, besides that of her twin brother Rick. Her body was in shape, she had on black spandex shorts, black sports bra and a bright orange shirt on with the sleeves cut almost all the way to the bottom of it. She was also a tomboy, but she had her moment when she wanted to dress nice. In fact she kind of remember Pan of herself and Bra.

After making her way over to Pan, Rachelle bumped fists and smiled back at her. "Luck Panny."

"Ra you know if you're lucky I might just let you win." Pan said jokingly to her. Rachelle giggled to her reply and pushed her playfully. " Oh Panny, I think it is I that should let you win." she said knowing full well that Pan was faster than her. She might be the only person that knew that Pan was saiyan. Both girls laughed taking their spots.

"One" Pan looked at Rachelle. "Two" Rachelle mimicked her "Three." They smiled at each other and turned their eyes and locked them with the finish line with a student holding two white flags in each hand. "GO!" The wind flew through both girls hair as they made their way to the finish line. It wasn't long till the student raised the flag in his right hand.

"Good job Panny." Rachelle said to her friend while wiping the sweat off her brow. "You really are good" Pan smiled at her. The coach jogged to the two girls. " Well, if I wasn't here I don't think I would believe it. Both of you Passed the schools record, set by father miss. Son." Both girls smiled and high-fived each other. " But since miss Son won we have a new record holder. I'm sure your father would be proud." he told Pan then told everyone to go clean up and then leave.

Chatting, both Girls made their way to the school to wash up in the locker room and put on their regular school clothes and headed to their next class. Bio-chem.

* * *

Walking into the class Pan had noticed that their desks were pulled into pairs, and on the desk were their names. Pan found her desk quickly and looked over to see who her partner was and to her surprise it was Rachelle. Smiling, she was thankful and glad that there were more girls in the class than boys.

Looking around the room she noticed that Trunks was nowhere to be found. While wondering where he was, she was hit in the side of the head with a paper ball making her look at the person that threw it. "Panny, your day dreaming." Rachelle said " Oh and let me guess, about..." she was interrupted by the classroom door slamming. In that instant every eye was on one person. "Haha sorry guys, sometimes I don't know my own strength." a red-faced Trunks said while shifting a box in his arms. His red face caused the class minus Pan who sweat dropped, to laugh at their teacher. _'Oh geezs'_ she thought to her self shaking her head a little.

"Okay class, as you can tell you have been paired up with your fellow classmates. Now there are a couple of reason I did this; one is, over the weekend I was thinking and since this is the first test I am giving you I thought I would be nice and let you work together with it." at that the class cheered and high-fived each other. Pan and Rachelle bumped fist for the second time that day and smirked. Trunks smiled at the class and spoke again " And two were going to do a little experiment today after the test. so with that being said I want everything off your desk except a pencil and get ready for the test."

Shuffling could be heard as Trunks was handing out the test. When Pan got hers she looked at it, it was rather simple but it wanted a lot of information with it. She looked over at her partner and seen that her eye were some what bugged out. "Panny, this looks hard and I even made sure I read the chapter over." Rachelle told her looking around the class and noting that they also had a shocked look on their faces. _' Yeah leave it to Trunks to freak everyone out on the first test. If I don't pass this I swear..'_

" You all may start." with that being said he turned around and went to writing on the board behind him. During the test you could hear soft whispers but nothing more. Soon one by one came up to Trunks desk and laid their papers face down, once all the papers were turned in he smiled and walked around his desk and leaned against it.

"Okay, now this little experiment is about how opposites attract." he said looking around, "Now I'm going to have Rachelle here hand everyone a bag from this box." Stunned Rachelle didn't know what to do, so she sat there unable to move. Freaking out _'OMG! Did he just say my name? He knows my name' _all of a sudden she was smacked in the back of her head. Turning to glare at the only person that was able to hit her when she noticed an amused look on her, then the class erupted into giggles.

"Miss. Masters?" Trunks said gaining her attrition "Can you come up and hand out the bags please?" he asked her again. This time it was noting for her to get up. After handing out the bags the still red-faced girl hurried and grabbed her seat and waited for farther instruction. "Ra, your face was so priceless" Pan told her while trying her hardest not to laugh.

"So as you can see you each have two magnets in the bags pull them out, as you can tell they both have a north face and a south face. Now each of you try to put both north faces together." with that being said the students began. Laughter soon began, after talking to the class he had them join in the conversation.

"So while were on the subject cant anyone tell me anymore opposites?" hands flew into the air. Pointing to a boy with black hair " Up and down." Trunks nodded and pointed at another student " Fire and ice." This made Trunks stop and think. "Yes fire and ice, the ice can keep the fire cool, very good." he said looking around and seen Pan looking right at him "Isn't that right Panny" he said with a wink. Pan face went a dark red, at this Trunks smirked as the girls began to giggle and the guys snicker. Rachelle looked at her and started giggling at her too while poking her in her side, which didn't help Pans embarrassment anymore.

After everything was said and done the bell rung and Trunks dismissed the class. Pan and Rachelle walked to their lockers, which were right next to each other. "Well Panny I have to get going, I have a track today. I'll see to you tomorrow okay." When Pan nodded, Rachelle patted her on her back and left. Just as she got her locker open she heard some girls giggling behind her. "Hey Pan, so is there anything going on with you and the teacher?" said a preppy red-head chewing on her bubble gum. "You know I think there is something going on with her and Mr. Brief." Then some old moody teacher came into the hall and yelled " Quit crowding the halls and go home!" Jumping to girls trying to pick on pan hurried off and out the school. Leaving Pan at her locker and then walking home.

* * *

**Well I had another idea told to me, so our poor Panny is still getting embarrassed. XD Btw Rachelle's my OC.. thought I'd put that in here since I've used her in here a couple times, I'm trying to draw her.. but lets face it... I suck.. So I kinda used my high school as an example in here, see the jrs had to take a test close to the end of the year to be able to pass to the next year, why I don't know but I thought it would be cool to use, it helped with this chapter. well anyways off to do another chapter. =) see yall in a couple more days! Peace and love. OH OH Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's my BIRTHDAY! woot! anyways is it bad that I'm sitting here at my room jamming to Backstreet boys? I guess once a fan always a fan..true?...geezs If that don't show my age.. lord. ^.^ So anyways I'm glad that everyone is loving this story. It's like my baby and I'm watching it grow. lol anyways I'm not going to go through the test week,, mainly because well its not fun to write about, surly you all understand right . So go on and read. peace and love. **

* * *

Finally Sunday rolled around and Pan was laying on her back half way off her bed. She was thinking of what she couldn't remember, she had taking a shower already and had her homework done._ 'But what else am I missing'_ she thought to her self as she placed her hands down by her head and flipped the rest of the way off her bed. Standing up, fixing her shirt and walked over to her closet_ ' Might as well so I don't have to rush in the morning.'_

Walking into her closet she pulled out a black shirt that had 'pirates' in sliver glitter, along with white baggy hip huggers with black swirls going down one leg and to go with it she was going to wear her black tennis shoes. Felling happy with that she walked over and place her clothes on her computer chair then made her way over to turn off the light. On her way over to her bed she hit her small toe on her bedside table. "AHHH" she screamed not expecting what just happened. She dropped to the ground and grabbed her foot and held it for a little bit and then got up off the floor and made her way to her bed, flipping on the lamp she took a good look at it and deiced that it was fine then pulled the cover over her and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Half way through school the next day Pans day started to get bad, if it wasn't for Rachelle she would have been in a fight by now. "Panny, you sure did wake up on the wrong side of the bed today." Rachelle said as she sat down in front of Pan only to have her glare at her. "Sorry Panny." she said as she started to eat. All of a sudden both girls heard laughter coming from the table behind them and then then the red-headed girl from a week ago spoke.

" Oh Pan, you know I couldn't wear white when I was on the time you know." as she said that she flipped her hair and laughed some more. Rachelle motioned for Pan to stand up and turn around and sure enough there it was. "Really! Ashlee, you put ketchup on her seat. how childish of you" she took off her sweat shirt and gave it to Pan to wrap around her waist. Pan was to mad to say anything, and if she did it surly wouldn't be anything thing nice so she just bite her tongue and walked out with Rachelle.

Not many saw what happen, just Pan and Ashlee's table but that wouldn't stop it from going around, they hoped it would but time would only tell. "Panny I got a pair of pants that you can wear if you want to so that you don't have to go around in them all day" Rachelle said stopping at her locker and opening it. Pan nodded not really feeling like talking at the moment. Deiced that it was time for Pan to have a little alone time she hurried off to their next class, Bio-chem.

* * *

In the bathroom Pan was looking at her self in the mirror, tears were threating to fall. "I'm stronger than this, I shouldn't be crying about it." she mumbled to herself. She looked down to see her now wet white pants, they looked better but there was still a hint of ketchup on them and she deiced that she would just put them up in her locker. Thinking back, she was glad that she had a great friend like Rachelle and lucky that she was even her size or she would have to wear the ketchup stained pants anyways. Looking at herself in the mirror again she noticed the pants that she now had on really wasn't her style but who could argue when there wasn't anything else.

Grabbing a paper towel, she wet it and cleaned her face of the tears that had began to fall down her cheeks. Soon after that she heard the warning bell and quickly grabbed her pants off the sink and went to her locker and threw them in there and made had her butt in her seat by the time that the last bell rung. Looking over to Rachelle, she gave a weak smile and brought her attention where her teacher was at the moment. His desk.

Trunks was sitting at his desk with paper work from both C.C and school, he got up and sighed lightly. Walking around to the front of his desk he took off his glasses and smiled to the class in which all smiled back at him making him feel a little but better and at ease.

After going over what he wanted to be done today, along with another project that was due in a month, he went back to working on paper work that needed to be done.

Pan on the other hand wasn't feeling the best and didn't really want to deal with doing classwork or anything and decided to lay her head down on her desk and take a little nap. It wasn't long until she heard Trunks voice. "Miss Son, please get your head off the desk and get some classwork done" Pan glared at him picked up her pen and laid her head on her hand, but soon dozed off again with out noticing it.

"Miss. Son, I've asked you once already to get your work down, I'm not going to ask again" Trunks voice got a little meaner. She looked up at him and rolled her eye but that was the last straw for Trunks. "Miss Son, you'll be staying after school with me for detention."

"What! That's not fair, all I did was lay my head on my hand" Pan yelled getting the whole class to look at her with wide eyes.

"No, Miss Son, that wasn't all that you did, you rolling your eyes at me didn't help you." Trunks said now getting mad at her yelling in class. With that being said the class started to whisper to each other until Pan spook again

"NO, Don't No me, that's what I was going, you on the other hand are being nothing but a BUTT HEAD." She yelled at him again but this time jumping out of her seat and pointing her finger at him.

To say that Trunks was not shocked would be an understatement, but his anger got the best of him. "Miss. Son, that's it you have detention the rest of the week, starting today. Now get busy." and just like that the argument was over. He felt kind of bad for doing that to her, but he was the teacher and she had embarrassed him in front of the class. _'She should get away with that, I'm treating her just like I would anyone else'_ thinking that he looked back at pan who now had her arms crossed looked out the window, he deiced not to say anything else to her for the fact there was only a couple minutes left of school anyways.

Soon the bell rung and the class was packing up and leaving the room, but Pan stayed in her seat unmoved. Trunks on the other hand moved to the desk in front of her

"Pan."

* * *

**MHAHAHAHA I'm ending it here. XP anywho. hoped you liked it! btw I want to send a thank you for reviewing last time means a lot! P.s if there is anything misspelled or any bad grammar... my spell check wasn't working sorry. I'll fix it laters! **


End file.
